1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a noncontact temperature sensor configured to detect the temperature of a heating member of a fixing unit without contacting the heating member.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image forming apparatus, e.g., a laser printer and a digital copier, comprises a noncontact temperature sensor, e.g., a noncontact thermistor, configured to detect the temperature of a heating member of a fixing unit.
In such a fixing unit, because the noncontact temperature sensor detects the temperature of the heating member indirectly through an air layer between the noncontact temperature sensor and the heating member, air flow in the air layer, if generated, may prevent the noncontact temperature sensor from detecting the temperature stably. This may result in inaccurate control of the temperature of the heating member.